Let’s Groove
(Equinox Stars) |year = 1981 (Original) 2015 (Cover) |dg = All Male |mode = Trio |pc = Orange/Purple/Blue |gc = Blue/Orange/Purple |lc = Yellow |nogm = 7 (Classic) 6 (Mashup) |perf= William Domiquin (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P3) |nowc = LetsGroove |mashup = Just Shine |pictos= 97 (Classic) 138 (Mashup)|audio = }} "Let's Groove" by Earth, Wind & Fire ''(covered by ''Equinox Stars ''in-game), is featured on ''Just Dance 2016 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of men. P1 P1 has long black hair, gold headband and black sunglasses. He wears an orange jacket, a red shirt, black leather pants with gold lines, and a pair of white and gold shoes. He plays the guitar. P2 P2 has black flat top hair. He wears black aviators, a purple blazer, a red shirt, black leather pants, and a pair of white and gold shoes. He plays the piano. P3 P3 has black hair and wears a gold cap. He wears a blue and yellow blazer, a red shirt, black leather pants, and a pair of white and gold sneakers. He plays the drums. letsgroove_coach_1_big.png|P1 letsgroove_coach_2_big.png|P2 letsgroove_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The background showcases an outer space design. In the middle is a triangle going into a deep black space with numerous stars. Around the triangle is another space layout with spaced out stars and a rainbow flowing outline. On the floor are thin orange circles. In the triangle displays an orange equalizer. In the end, the dancers jump into the triangle to leave the screen. Gold Moves Classic There are 7 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 to 6: (P1) Push your arms towards the lead dancer. (P2) Point to P3. (P3) Throw your arms out while bent. This gold move starts with P1, and then P2 and P3 at the same time. Gold Move 7: (All players) Hit the air twice while jumping and stand still while your arm is up. LG GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 to 6 (P1) LG GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 1 to 6 (P2 and P3) LG GM3 P.png|Gold Move 7 LG GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1-6 In-game LG GM2.gif|Gold Move 7 In-game Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Jump while grabbing your left wrist with your right hand (Blame). Gold Moves 2 and 4: Open your arms (Never Can Say Goodbye). Gold Move 5: Open your arms (Mr. Saxobeat). Gold Move 6: Kick with your left leg and move your right hand. (I Love It). Blamegoldmove2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Never_can_say_gm.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Mr._Saxobeat_GM_2.png|Gold Move 5 12.png|Gold Move 6 Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(1).gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(2).gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(3).gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(4).gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Mashup Let's Groove has a Mashup with the theme Just Shine, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It is exclusive to eighth generation consoles and Wii. It features all dancers that have shiny clothes. Dancers * I Love It * Never Can Say Goodbye * Want To Want Me * I Love It * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Step by Step ''(Remake) * ''So Glamorous * Want To Want Me * Blame 'GM1' * Never Can Say Goodbye 'GM2' * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Step by Step ''(Remake) * ''So Glamorous * Want To Want Me * Blame 'GM3' * Never Can Say Goodbye 'GM4' * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Step by Step (Remake) * Want To Want Me * Mr. Saxobeat 'GM5' * I Love It' GM6' * Never Can Say Goodbye * Want To Want Me * I Love It * Never Can Say Goodbye Dance Quests Let's Groove appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Sunglasses Trivia *This is the second song by Earth, Wind & Fire in the series, after Boogie Wonderland, which was also covered, but by'' Groove Century. It is followed by September. *''Let's Groove has the most Gold Moves for a single trio routine with a total of seven Gold Moves. It is also one of three routines with exactly seven, after You Can't Hurry Love and Kiss Datte Hidarikiki. *In the preview, this song is the second to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine; the other songs are I Gotta Feeling,'' William Tell - Overture,'' Fancy,'' Circus'' and Boys (Summertime Love). *A Beta pictogram from Want To Want Me accidentally appears in the Mashup.https://youtu.be/mHP3vkdN2jA?t=33 This has been fixed. * The penultimate pictogram of the routine shows that the props have some black pixels around them. * There is a color glitch in the last part of the gameplay (after Gold Move 7) where a black/grey division in the dancers' trousers can be seen when they jump. * When beginning the mashup, the half coach of I Love It is a full coach extraction, and not the regular half coach that is provided in Just Dance 2015. Why it's different is currently unknown. Gallery letsgroove.jpg|''Let's Groove'' 00000284.jpg|''Let's Groove'' (Mashup) LG Menu.gif|''Let's Groove'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Letsgroove cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover 253.png|P1's Just Dance 2016 avatar 200253.png|P1's Golden avatar 300253.png|P1's Diamond avatar Letsgroovechallenge.png|World Challenge 18844025005_9bfd83bb25_o.jpg|Beta gameplay (the background from the first part of the verses appears, although the final game uses another background) Desktop 16-6-2015 4-20-40 PM-978.png|Background Let's Groove Extraction new.png|P1 lets groove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Just3DaysToGo.jpeg|P1 in the "Just 3 Days To Go!" photo. LetsGroovebghd.png|Background 2 Colour glitch.png|Colour division glitch Letsgrooveilove.png|Comparison of Mashup coach, and Just Dance 2015 coach in the selection menu Videos Earth, Wind & Fire - Let's Groove Just Dance 2016 - Let's Groove - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Let's Groove (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Let's Groove References Site Navigation es:Let's Groove Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:William Domiquin Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza